katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Touch My Katamari
Touch My Katamari (塊魂ノビータ Katamari Damashī Nobīta) is the sixth game in the Katamari Series released for the Playstation Vita on December 11th of 2011 on Japan and on February 22th of 2012 on Europe and North America. Gameplay The game carries on the gameplay of previous Katamari games in which players must roll a sticky ball, known as a Katamari, over hundreds of objects, allowing it to grow in size and reach the desired size within a time limit. However, this iteration adds new gameplay mechanics that make use of the PlayStation Vita's features. Along with the analog controls, players can move their fingers across the touch screen in order to move their Katamari in the desired direction. By moving fingers along the back touch panel, players can squash and stretch their Katamari, stretching it lengthways in order to roll over more objects or squashing it upwards to fit into tighter areas. The player is able to earn candies when they play everyday, the player is rewarded with 1 candy and it doubles the more days they play until the candy count reaches 256 candies as it reached its possible maximum. The player can earn candies randomly from their fans as the king presents the candies to the player, the fans are able to give out 500 candies at a random given time. Story Long ago, the King of All Cosmos brought light to the sky and replaced the stars of the universe, giving the people of Earth a beautiful portrait and a source of great inspiration. This, as you might imagine, made the King of All Cosmos tremendously popular. And he savored that popularity until a normal family -- in a discussion about the King's awesomeness -- mentioned that the King and the local school principal were equally cool. This horrified the King of All Cosmos. The King then confesses to his son The Prince, that he had been a bit lazy and that there was no wonder that Katamari Damacy fans were disappointed, he instructs The Prince to roll katamaris that the King can eat to make the "cosmic belly" fit once more. Katamari Achievements See list of Touch My Katamari Trophies. Soundtrack Touch My Katamari, known in Japan as Katamari Damacy No-Vita (塊魂ノビータ Katamari Damashī Nobīta), is a video game produced by Namco Bandai Games for the PlayStation Vita in 2011. As has become commonplace for the series, its music was composed by a large number of composers: a large team headed by Taku Inoue included series veteran Yuu Miyake, Ken Inaoka, BAKUBAKU DOKIN, Akitaka Tohyama, Hiroyuki Kawada, Yoshihito Yano, Yuichi Nakamura, Hiroshi Okubo, and Trine. The music includes both original pieces as well as many remixes of pieces from prior games, such as a new version of "Lonely Rolling Star". Inoue was charged by Miyake with making the music of the game "newer and fresher", as Miyake was tired of the series repeating the same concepts, and Inoue attempted to impart his own style into the original pieces and to use new styles of arrangements. The music was released in several forms. First, as a soundtrack album, Katamari Damacy Novita Original Soundtrack: Katamori Damacy (塊魂ノ･ビ～タ オリジナルサウンドトラック 「かたもりだましい」), which contains 16 tracks and has a length of 1:12:12. It was published by Columbia Music Entertainment on December 21, 2011, with the catalog number COCX-37131. An additional two digital-only publications of songs from the game, titled Kamatari Damacy - Touch My Katamari Original Sound Track 2 and Katamari Aventur Damacy - Touch My Katamari Original Sound Track 3, were released on April 10, 2012, and November 20, 2012, with eleven and three songs and lengths of 33:01 and 10:10, respectively. Christopher Huynh of Video Game Music Online (formerly Square Enix Music Online), in their review of Katamori Damacy, felt that the soundtrack had the energy of the first few soundtracks in the series while providing a more cohesive experience by not including "filler" tracks like previous albums. Ranks When playing the game, players are able to rank up in the High-Rollers Club, meaning that during certain ranks, the player is able to earn more candies than normal after each stage. The player will be able to rank up after meeting a certain time requirement and a certain candy requirement. Down below is the list of different ranks in the game. Levels Downloadable Content The downloadable content in Touch My Katamari is piled into several different features. Such features include: Fan Damacy: Points needed to redeem Download Requests. Download Requests: Add-on level content for Touch My Katamari. Katamari Songs: Extra song's to play while rolling your Katamari! Each request can be redeemed in-game by using Fan Damacy's. These are the current Request's available on the PlayStation Store: *'Download Request #1: Snowman!' 'Relive your childhood by rolling up a snowman! *'Download Request #2: Shopping 'Roll up and make an expensive Katamari! *'Download Request #3: Maid Heaven 'Clean up after yourself! *'Download Request #4: We Love PAC-MAN '''PAC-MAN going strong at 30! *Download Request #5:' '''Downhill Race Race against the clock! *'Download Request #6: Katamari Soccer' Play soccer with your Katamari! *'Download Request #7 Katamari Fan Festival' Roll up a festival! *'Download Request #8: Athlete Abyss' Train your hardest in Athlete Abyss! *'Download Request #9: The Great Journey' Roll up the King! Reception Touch My Katamari was met with average to mixed reviews upon release, as GameRankings gave it a score of 70.12%, while Metacritic gave it 69 out of 100. Media Create reports did not have the game in the top 50 selling games in the week after its debut. On the PlayStation LifeStyle, Heath Hindman's review claimed the game was better for series newcomers than veterans because longtime fans were likely to find the recycled stages somewhat stale. In a hands-on preview, 1UP.com's Jeremy Parish had similar comments, saying that the series now "continues to miss the point" Gallery Touch My Katamari Japan.jpg|Japan Cover Touch My Katamari Pal.jpg|PAL Cover Trivia * This is the first game in the series to receive an E10+ rating, due to it's more suggestive dialogue and themes. *The Katamari Fan Festival features actual fans' Twitter addresses when a living entity is rolled up. Category:Katamari Games Category:Game